


Sentry Duty

by reiley



Series: Torchwood Drabbles [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiley/pseuds/reiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>originally posted: 11/07/08</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sentry Duty

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted: 11/07/08

* * *

“Don’t leave this thing here with me!” Ianto hisses, struggling with his burden. “Jack!”

“Won’t be a moment.” Jack winks and shoots him a grin before turning on his heel and fleeing.

“Gwen?” Ianto pleads with her, his arms straining.

“Just hang in there, sweetheart.” She smiles big, encouragingly, backing away quickly.

Grimacing, Ianto holds the wriggling, squirmy thing away from his body, arms extended fully. If only it would stop moving and looking like that-

_Oh, God, it’s **oozing**._

The child stares back, wide eyed, mouth open. Then it spits up all over his suit.

Ianto’s shoulders droop. “Gross.”

* * *


End file.
